Horror at the Kirk Ronan Primary School
by NarumiKayma160
Summary: After a year and a half of the Ghost of Thomas' older brother's reign of horror, there was a discovery of an old building called the Kirk Ronan Primary School and Thomas and his friends plan to restore it. But sometime later, Thomas met someone he never knew and was reunited with someone he didn't want to see for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

A year and a half had passed since the haunting of Timothy Billington's Ghost came to an end, but none the less, the students of Principal Hatt's school still keep the memory of the legendary story as well as as the troubled soul of Timothy Billington himself, deep within their thoughts.

During the aftermath, arrangements for the school had grown, thanks to the visiting freshman students who had come to visit Sodor High to approve their application. Due to the amount of expanding visitors, Thomas Billington and Percy Avonside had to take turns in pulling passengers and freight work. Even Toby Holden was finding it busy but the students didn't mind, they knew it was all part of their routine to give many memories for the visitors for Sodor High was the only remaining high school that kept students strong and smart.

The school network was doing very well and handling great business. The senior students handled the much busier and heavy work to run like clockwork.

As the days and weeks went by, more ramblers and tourists from other parts of the Island flocked the school. The school became busier. More volunteers were needed in taking them tours around Sodor High and the Island had now begun a passenger cruise ship company to offer passengers pleasure cruises. This was seen in the best interest to expand the popularity of the Island than ever before and with the new cruise ship company opened, the campus would get more and more visitors than any other school in the world.

One dark grey gloomy day, Henry Stanier and Gordon Gresley the 1st were on their way to their homes with Gordon's parents. The two boys met the married couple when they just finished shopping for groceries and decided to join the party. They walked by through Ballahoo Park, through Crovan's Gate Road and into the quiet streets of the main city. They were reaching Kellsthorpe Road when suddenly...

"What in the world?" Henry said, taken by surprise as he accidentally bumped into Gordon.

Gordon felt himself going slower and slower almost running into a pole but his mum pulled him back by his hood.

"What's happened to me?" Gordon asked. "I feel so weak!"

"I hate to say this." said his father, Gregory Gresley, when he found the answer. "But you've used all your energy on your training session at school... again."

"Not again!" groaned Gordon. "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

Henry overheard and almost burst out laughing.

"Looks like I'll have to call my parents to pick you guys up." He said. "Gordon's too heavy for me to carry since he works out at the gym."

Luckily for the Gresley family, Henry lives right next door to them. Kellsthorpe Road was several miles away from its main suburb. As the Gresley family waited to be picked up by the Stanier family, Gordon and Henry noticed something from the corner of their left eyes. Unknown to those who lived or worked at Kellsthorpe Road, there was another street currently present. It was cracked and severely overgrown. It had not been used in a very very long time due to being abandoned. None of Principal Hatt's students had ever seen it before or even heard about it.

"Huh, that's strange." Henry said. "What's with that road over there?"

"I don't know, Henry." Replied Gordon. "It could've been a road that we once used but were not aware of it."

"It looks more like an abandoned road from my view." Henry said.

"If so, who use to go there and who did it belong to?" asked Gordon.

Henry couldn't find an answer. He became lost in the thought about the line and wanted to know more about it.

After the Gresley family picked up by his parents, Henry walked all the way to his home on foot. As he watched TV with his dad in the living room, they both overheard something on the radio from the dining room.

"As from early reports of today, the National Trust has bought The Kirk Ronan Primary School and wishes to restore and reopen it, for it has been seen in the best interest of those who want to see little toddlers having the time of their lives. Arrangements have begun in earnest. Sodor Hiigh School's leader, Principal Topham Hatt, has offered his services to help out with the project. A new service will be drawn up and it will attract more children on the Island. It will be an exciting new chapter in the Island's history, for The Kirk Ronan Primary School was once a major part of Sodor High School's early life and has been abandoned for decades. Now it awaits its return for a new life."

"The Kirk Ronan Primary School." Henry said to his driver. "So that's what me and Gordon saw."

"Sure is." said his father, Harry Stanier.

"You know about it too?" Henry asked. "Please tell me, Dad."

And so, the green hooded boy's father told him all about the Kirk Ronan Primary School.

"The Kirk Ronan Primary School was a building that was operated by three male teachers from the Sodor & Mainland Railway, Neil, Clive, and Roger. However, other school staff would come to give a helping hand if either one of them were away for a break. The road started at Kellsthorpe Road, where it connected with the main road from Roll's Castle to Kirk Ronan. Beyond Kirk Ronan, there is a small dock where fishing boats are stationed. When I was a young boy, both my grandfather and my father worked as teachers at Roll's Castle. The school was running well... but nothing lasts forever as they say... soon hard times fell when the Great Depression came and the school couldn't cope and it closed down. After that happened my grandfather and my father retired. They've both sadly passed away since then... over the years the small towns that served the Kirk Ronan Primary School have long forgotten about it... but now that it's going to be put back into service, it will bring back great memories to those use to there."

Henry was amazed. Just then his mother, Helen Stanier, called the two for dinner and the males walked out of the living room to join her.

Days later, on a slightly foggy morning, Rosie Coe was on board a bus with an observation crew heading to the road. Principal Hatt was on board as well. They made it to Kellsthorpe Road and carefully rolled onto the abandoned road. The bus stopped at bridges and tunnels for Principal as well as inspectors to do surveys of the road and its surroundings. They made it to the first bus station, Roll's Castle. As the inspectors looked around, the bus stop looked old and worn out but oddly it's overall structure seemed to be in very good condition. They soon moved onto the next bus station at Kirk Ronan. Again, as with the last one, the bus stop seemed to be in perfect condition but the road itself was old and rusty and needed to be replaced. Rosie looked around at the surroundings... from some strange reason she was feeling uneasy.

"You alright?" asked Principal Hatt. "What's the matter?"

"I'm kinda feeling a bit...well...unsure about being here," Rosie said, nervously. "I mean... it's not that I don't like it here... but it's something that I can't explain right."

Principal Hatt thought that Rosie may have not slept right and must be getting an overdrive thought in her mind. One of the observation crew members walked up towards the two.

"The Kirk Ronan Primary School seems to be in great condition." He said. "It will need a few things cleared away and repairing but I think overall, we'll have this ready for Spring Season next year."

"Excuse me for asking sir." Replied Rosie. "But what about the small dock further down the road? Does that need inspecting?"

"It's still in operation," said Principal Hatt. "The council of Kirk Ronan preserved it and had since kept the docks in working order. Its small fleet of fishing boats are currently in use of selling or delivering cargo from the mainland. The Flying Kipper will also have use there so that small delivers of fish can be made. As for passenger trains for the first two stations, that will be no problem. I will soon find the right engines to run on it once the line is completely repaired."

Rosie felt slightly nervous from what she had heard as Principal Hattand the inspectors climbed aboard the bus. Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew from out of nowhere, followed by a cold drop in the atmosphere around the area. Rosie felt the chills down her spine and she started getting tenser.

"I think we've outstayed our welcome." She whispered. "Something or someone is watching us nearby."

As she climbed aboard, Rosie thought she saw a mysterious figure of what looked to be a man, watching her through the mist.

The plans to re-open the line was soon put into action, a week later. Emily Stirling was assigned to handling the engineering while James Hughes took charge of taking building materials on the road. Sometimes they would take it turns when one of them was to take the other. They both felt proud of their new duties. With great teamwork, the repairing of the road was going at a quick pace and soon it came to work on the bus stop at Roll's Castle. It would take about a few weeks or months to complete but there was more than enough workmen to get the job done.

One night, James was given the job to take some working materials to the road for the night shift workers. He made good progress and soon reached the old road, turning towards his left... He made it to Roll's Castle where the workers were waiting. James settled nicely as he watched them get to work. The night was clear with stars twinkling in the sky. But then the red hooded boy and everyone else suddenly felt the drop in temperature that went cold.

"Huh? What in the world is going on?" James asked confusingly. "What's with this cold feeling?"

As he saw the workmen commencing work on the building, he thought he saw a man, one he did not recognize. He was at the outer edge of the road, wearing a black coat and black hat as if he was observing the work in progress.

"Who's that?" James muttered to himself. "I didn't see him when I was on my way here earlier today."

The man walked away and then around behind a big tree, out of James' sight. He waited to see him come from the other side... but he didn't. James walked towards the tree and looked behind it... to see nothing.

"Where's he gone?!" James said in disbelief.

Then there came the sound of another person's footsteps walking down the road. James almost gasped when a shadowy hooded figure walked past him before it suddenly vanished.

"No... NO! IT COULDN'T BE!" James said in shock.

One of the workmen heard James and walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I think I need to go back home before it gets late." James nervously said, as he slowly backed away from the engineers and workmen. By the time he reached the end of the road, James instantly ran at the speed of a cheetah. He raced along the main road and didn't stop until he reached his home. When he arrived, he sprinted towards his room, clutching the blanket around him on his bed.

The next morning, James told Emily about what had happened the night before when they were at school, eating at the cafeteria.

"That's some story, James."She said, somewhat unsure. "Are you sure your mind wasn't playing a trick on you?"

"But I'm not kidding, I know what I saw." James replied, trying to be serious. "It scared me out... and that unknown hooded figure... I only saw it for a short moment but then it vanished... it's look and shape... it looked like..."

He paused suddenly when the answer hit him.

"Who did you think it was?" Emily asked.

James reminded silent and left the cafeteria, trying to admit that he was only seeing things, leaving Emily looking a little worried.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unwanted Reunion

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Work on the Kirk Ronan Primary School continued on and after a few months, the bus station of Roll's Castle was completed and work moved on to the next one at Kirk Ronan. Since James was now doing school work at the campus, Thomas and Rosie took over in helping Emily. They enjoyed working together despite that they had some bad times in the past. As the weeks passed by, repairs and restoration to the bus stop of Kirk Ronan was eventually completed. Next came the completion of the school. This took about a few months to do but thanks to the amount of teamwork from the workmen in both day and night, it was nearing completion./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"That evening, Emily Rosie and Thomas were at the small dock waiting to return home after the final layers of road was laid. Then the dock yardmaster came up to them./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""There's been some change of plan, Emily, you'll be needed to take the Flying Kipper to the harbour where Henry is due to take it to the Mainland. Edward will take the engineering train. Rosie and Thomas will have to stay here and take turns in doing a night job at the docks."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The news didn't seem to worry about the three students. Emily took the Flying Kipper away to harbour leaving Rosie and Thomas behind. The two students soon went to work in helping the workmen build the school. Rosie went first, leaving Thomas to rest in a little cabin not far from the construction. Thomas soon started to doze before he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Rosie worked her hardest for the next few hours. After tightly securing screw on a support beam, it was time for her to switch with Thomas... but before she could, a cold drop in temperature was felt and a layer of fog came down. Rosie could hardly see and decided not to take any risks and kept herself where she was./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh my goodness." Thought Rosie. "I don't like this at all!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Everything around her looked spooky. Then she heard a voice within the fog./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You should never have come here..." It said, sounding dark and threatening./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who's there?" Rosie said, shivering slightly./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You dare come to this place! Now you will be punished for your sins!" Shouted the voice./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Rosie became frightened. Then, she nearly screamed in horror when she saw an unknown figure walking passed her. From where he was going, he was heading towards the cabin where Thomas was sleeping in./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh no!" Quivered Rosie. "I have to warn Thomas!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"In the cabin, Thomas had woken up from the cold air. He saw the mist and couldn't see anything. Suddenly out of the corner of his left eye, he the unknown man, glaring right at him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Huh? Who are you?" Thomas asked./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You!" Said the man threateningly. "You are on my school grounds! You and your friends have invaded my place of rest, disturbing it!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What are you talking about?" Thomas said, confused. "Are you pretending to be a ghost or something? Because if you are, I'm not buying it."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Don't you even know who I am?!" Said the man, now looking more colder. "I was once the principal of this primary school! This was my home... until I was forced to leave and go to Sodor where I took over... I had to deal with it and most of the students were lazy enough to do nothing... even he who I never got along with, 'He' who was old for his being and never showed me respects and ended being treated like the way he was. I didn't care for him and wanted him out of my sight and I would've done so by expelling him... but that never came to be... for he killed me...and many other lives."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas just rolled his eyes./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You know what... that just a load of..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"But then a sudden deep feel of reality hit him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hang on... you're... you're not saying... you're the..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"But then the sound of footsteps was heard./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No... no... it can't be!" Thomas almost in a panic tone./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And so the disrespectful coward shows himself at last..." said the man to himself./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Within the fog emerged a hooded figure almost looking like Thomas. His face could not be seen, only his shape and outline. It's presence was icy cold and menacing. Thomas looked more closely, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was... but then.../p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We meet again... little brother..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas knew that voice and wanted to scream in horror but he couldn't find the courage to. He saw two red demonic eyes that locked onto his./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ti..Ti...Timothy!" he stuttered. "But I..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thought you saw the end of me didn't you, Thomas?" Timothy said, cutting in. "Well, I can't be stopped and will never rest until I get what I want and complete that in which I came back for! "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But how can this be?!" Thomas replied. "I thought I defeated you on the school rooftop and I saw you fall! This is impossible!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You can't kill what is already dead!" Timothy said. "I may be dead... but I still keep coming back...your friends were wrong about me... I still haunt Sodor High and no matter what you do, I continue to strike when and where you least expect."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""If you're here to take me again, I will not allow you to!" Thomas said, trying to be brave. "If I go down, I'll take you with me!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He prepared himself for the outcome... but Timothy didn't move. He stood there menacingly until his red eyes moved down to where the man was, who was glaring at him in the same way./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Finally after all these decades, we meet again...Timothy..." He said. "Or should I say, No. 0!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""NEVER CALL ME BY MY NUMBER!" Snapped Timothy./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I never understood it, but that always gave you a weakness..." Replied the old principal. "I had my own doubts when I first saw you. You seemed like a useful little boy... until I found out you were the only child of the family I knew nothing about and always gave me a hard time. You remember don't you? You remember when we first met at this primary school. This was once our home. I was born, raised and grew up here. When I had this job to run this school I was going to be among the richest ever until you came along. You costed me everything and I was forced to step down as principal of the Kirk Ronan Primary School. I found work elsewhere and took the role of being in charge of Sodor High while you were celebrating the birth of your younger brother... but after the summer holidays were over, you came to Sodor High and once again we met and the trouble started once more!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I never caused any problems." Timothy replied. "span style="text-decoration: underline;"You/span were the problem. You got people who didn't know how to look after students the right way and made us look like a joke! You never really knew how to run a school and only cared about making money... you heartless fool! Your fate was sealed when you were going to expel me for no reason... I may have been the eldest in my class because I was attended later and due to the fact that I was the eldest child of the Billington family! Your bad treatment on me and the other students pushed me over and that's why I took my revenge on you...but yet even in death, you're still with me! You were nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And you are a pathetic excuse for a Billington!" Shouted the ghost of the old principal. "I should've expelled you way before then!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He made a sudden leap at Timothy when he suddenly removed his hood, revealing his true horrid ghost form that scared him and Thomas, who closed his eyes. The man backed off from Timothy, showing fear and anger in his eyes./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This ends now..." Timothy said threateningly with blood falling down his face. "Leave... you were a terrible controller with heart or compassion to show any respects to me or the other engines. You wasted most of our lives away and didn't seem to bother about that. You only cared about your fortune, money and yourself, the greediness of all humans... with that, the demon you see now, within me awoke and even after my demise, I wanted you to be forgotten but you still were a bother thus causing me to haunt Sodor High over the years. Things may have changed but I still the same faces, the same people and you. All I ever wanted to be was a really useful student, just like my little brother, Thomas. I wanted to show you that I was really useful... but you saw me nothing more but a little brat... with that, I took your life with me and the others who unfortunately went as well even though they had nothing to do with us. Now after over a hundred years, it comes to an end... LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I... WON'T... LET... YOU!" bellowed the old principal./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Timothy suddenly shrieked out, which was heard around the area. Thomas yelled out while covering and Rosie jumped in horror./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Seconds later... total silence fell... Thomas slowly opened his eyes and Timothy was still there... but the ghost of the old principal had vanished. Thomas was still feeling scared but found the courage to speak./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I... I don't understand... how could this happen? All this time, you were after me, wanting me gone... but now you came back and..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Timothy cut him off again./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thomas... there's more to my story than you think... everything that has been told and revealed is only part of something much bigger... when you were still a newborn, our family used to live on Kirk Ronan Road... and this school... the Kirk Ronan Primary School... was the same one I attended at your 5 years of age."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Our home?" Thomas said, almost puzzled. "Are you telling me Mum and Dad lived here before you were born?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, brother," Timothy said. "This suburb used to be my favourite place to be and I enjoyed it here... but as I once told you, on the summer holidays, I was five years old when you were born and we celebrated that day as an entire family like an eternal memory. But that didn't last long... and the rest you already know..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas and Timothy continued to stare down one another.../p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Everyone knows about my demise... but they'll never be able to understand it... however they've failed to know another thing... and that is the story of our past, Thomas... the story of you and I..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas gave him a look confusion. He was about speak when Timothy cut him off again./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""From what I've seen you and your friends are restoring this school to what it once was... Af first, I was not going to allow you to do that... but since that old principal, that no good heartless human is gone... I will let this continue... If you get to run it when you graduate... I will give you... your last rights and then Sodor High School will no longer have... it's No. 1 hero..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas watched silently as Timothy back away, smirking evilly as he disappeared into the fog. Within a matter of minutes, the fog faded away as did the cold temperature. Rosie backed down, seeing her friend in the state he was in./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thomas!" she cried. "Thomas! I saw a man dressed in black and then I heard a scream that sounded like..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I saw it all, Rosie," Thomas said, interrupting her. "It was him, my older brother, Timothy... and that man was the former principal who once ran this primary school... I was shocked... but it turns out I didn't defeat the Ghost Student after all... he's still here and still coming for me... but... for some strange reason he let me go but threateningly said that when it's finished being restored and if I get to run it when I graduate Sodor High, he will take me down."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""WHAT!" shrieked Rosie in fright. "BUT HE'S..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I know, I know, but I won't let it happen," Thomas said trying to assure his friend. "This thing between me and my older brother is not over yet... but somewhere, sometime, someday, it will end... and hopefully, he'll let go and move on this time."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"But then the little, blue hooded boy paused./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""However I did see some part of him go... the old principal, the one who made Timothy into what he became, was here, confronting me and seemed to remember me, but then Timothy showed up and from what I saw, he put him in his place and laid him to rest or... perhaps sent him down to the Afterlife if it were. My older brother's still fighting with his demons, but I think he's been able to put an end to some parts of his past."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thomas sensed that there was some truth in what had gone down in tonight's event./p 


	3. Epilogue

A few more months passed and the project to restore the Kirk Ronan Primary School was completed at last. On the day of it's reopening a few days later, at Kellsthorpe Road, a little ceremony was held with a few speeches and special congrats to those involved who had worked and helped get the branch line back into service. After Principal Hatt had cut the red ribbon, a huge cheer celebration erupted. Lily Seymour was given the honor to give the little children a tour around the school. She gave a cheerful greeting to the toddlers and led them inside the building. Thomas, who was among the many at the event, watched with joy... but there was a part of him that was on his mind, about what Timothy had said to him.

About three months past after the successful reopening of the primary school, Thomas was walking down the pathway from Kirk Ronan to his home. But he had to stop at a crossing for the shortest way back there. He waited and waited until the light turned green. Soon Thomas was off again and he headed down the path towards his home. It was was early evening by the time he arrived. After he stepped foot into his house, he walked upstairs to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and put his pyjamas on and went to his bedroom. While the blue hooded boy slipped into his night hoodie, he could sense the presence of Timothy even though he could not see him.

"Wherever you are." He said as if he were talking to him while looking through his bedroom window. "Hear this, no matter how you will try and succeed in your quest to take me down, Sodor High School will always have it's No. 1 Hero. You'll never be able to, just like the first time. Timothy... if you can hear this, I know a part of your inner demons have left... I can tell that you're slowly but surely giving up all your hatred from your past. What I saw between you and the ghost of the old principal, was one of them. You may not believe it... but somewhere in time or somewhere down memory lane... you will let go and finally be able to rest in peace... Brother."

After his little speech, Thomas headed to his bed to get some sleep. When he pulled the covers over him, he hoped that Timothy had heard his words and that his older brother would find peace very soon.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere, on James' suburb, Hughes St, a thick layer of mist instantly rolled in, blocking the neighbours' sight. Through the immense mist, a young, shadowy, feminine figure was facing towards the end of the road.

"So... he _does_ exist." It quietly said before it disappeared, along with the mist.

The End


End file.
